A Day In The Life Of Dean Winchester
by CJMusic
Summary: Takes place between chapters 2 & 3 of Father and Son. Once the papers were signed the two Winchesters said thank you and goodbye to Dr Ronald's before leaving the hospital and the small town of Mullen in the Impala's review mirror with Samuel Dean Winchester in the backseat.
1. Samuel Dean Winchester

**A Day In The Life Of Dean Winchester**

Once the papers were signed the two Winchesters said thank you and goodbye to Dr Ronald's before leaving the hospital and the small town of Mullen in the Impala's review mirror with Samuel Dean Winchester in the backseat.

 **Chapter 1 – Samuel Dean Winchester**

Dean Winchesters life had changed forever the day his mother died. She had been babysitting a friends 6 month old daughter while her parents went out for dinner, the nursery had caught on fire and had burnt his mother alive. Fortunately the baby girl had survived thanks to John, but unfortunately for the Winchesters it had bought them into the world of the supernatural. John Winchester found out that it was a demon who had killed his wife and he was determined to find and kill the demon who did it.

Dean was only 4 years old at the time of his mothers death but that didn't stop his father from seeking his revenge. Once he found out the truth about his wife's death thanks to one Missouri Moseley, John has grabbed his son and what few belongings they had left, and had left Lawrence behind them.

Over the next 10 years the Winchesters had become well known hunters throughout the hunter community and had even made a number of friends and enemies. Luckily for the Winchesters some of their friends includes the Harvelle's, Pastor Jim Murphy, Rufus Turner and Bobby Singer.

Dean got along well with most of the other hunters they meet, John on the other hand tended to have regular arguments with most of them especially Bobby Singer. Just about every time John and Bobby saw each other Bobby would call John a bloody idjit then threaten to shot him with his shotgun. Despite that, Bobby Singer was one of the Winchesters closet friends and at times Dean would even call him uncle Bobby and he was considered family.

It was for this reason that Bobby was the first person John thought of when they had found out that baby Sammy was in fact Deans son and the good doctor who was looking after him allowed them to take the small infant with them. Speaking of the small infant, Samuel Dean Winchester was currently sleeping in his new car seat in the back of the Impala as his grandfather drove away from the hospital leaving the town of Mullen, Nebraska behind them.

As Dean sat in the passengers seat Dean couldn't help but think about the path his life has taken. He thought his life had changed forever the day his mother had died, the sadness and loneliness he had felt and every now and then still feels. However, life has once again turned his world upside down when Pastor Jim told them about the demon signs he noticed in Mullen.

The Winchesters had visited Mullen over a year ago and Dean had been stuck there for sometime, longer then they spend in most towns. During his time there Dean had managed to make a few friends and even score himself a girlfriend. But like most towns, when his dad came back from a hunt they would leave and never to return. John made an exception for Mullen due to the omens that the demon they were hunting had been in the area, although instead of finding the demon they found someone else.

It turned out that Dean knew the girl the demon had gone after, a young pretty girl by the name Regina Hayes, his ex-girlfriend. It was this moment in time that truly changed Deans life forever, for they found out that the young girl had a 6 month old baby boy who she named Samuel Winchester.

Dean took to Sam as if they were two peas in a pod, once the initial shook wore off. Dean a father, a father at 15 years old, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this tiny creature was his son, his responsibility, his future. He was thankful that the kind doctor had allowed them to take Sam with them the way he had, just when he thought life couldn't get more complicated it did. He didn't know where his dad was taking them but what he did know was that their job of hunting supernatural creatures just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

John had been driving for 6 hours straight and didn't stop until he pulled into Singers Auto Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He had called Bobby Singer before leaving the hospital asking if they could stay with him for awhile while they figured out what to do next and briefly telling him the story about Sam.

Like his son Dean had fallen asleep during their drive and was awaken by John shaking his arm. "Where here?" John simply told him as he got out of the car.

It took Dean a few minutes to realise that they were at Bobby's but once he did it didn't take him long to get Sam out of his car set and join his father on the front porch.


	2. Authors Note 15th December 2016

**Hi,**

I just had a guest on one of my stories say "Please delete any story your no longer working on". This bugged me greatly as I've also said that it may take me a few years to complete but I'll never give up on any of my stories.

I few months ago I tried something with my stories and updating and it backfired therefore as stated I'll do whatever stories first that I choose, some are just easier to write then others. Some I don't know if there is any real interest to complete any more but I will do in my own time after completing the more popular ones unless I'm asked otherwise.

I've only ever had one story mapped out and another half mapped out, the rest I've been making up as I go along so at times forget the direction I was taking it and takes awhile to figure out what to do. I start with an idea and just write as it pops into my head, once I finish that little idea (usually chapter) I'm stuck and don't know what to write next as nothing's come to me. Sometimes it takes a small random idea from someone else that sparks an idea and I can write for another chapter or two. This is why I'm always asking for ideas on each of my stories.

My plan to update a chapter a day as a lead up to Christmas has backfired (see previous author notes) as I didn't have many muses to inspire me.

I really want to write more of Father and Son but seeing as how I wrote the woman in white in Family Reunion I don't know how to rewrite it for them as Father and son without their relationship being too much like the Gilmore girls (as best friends with the occasional mother putting foot down). Once I get passed that episode things would be more flowing, following the shows timeline but with different stories and hunts. I just can't seem to find the right words. At the moment I have Dean explain to Sam about Johns disappearance, how would one get a proud father who's glad that his son is safe with a great future ahead of him and has been out of the 'life' for 5 years. How do you make a father guilt trip his son in helping him? This is my problem, I can't find the right words to make this happen and keep the Winchesters relationships the way I want them, a loving and caring family.

Due to the trouble with Father and Son its given me the chance to write its prequel. If there is any little 'adventures' you'd like them to do/go on I'm open to suggestions, some of these will be used as flashbacks in Father and Son so they can even be just little moments that happen. A Day In The Life Of Dean Winchester will go right through the years between chapters 2 & 3 of Father and Son, Sam ages from 6 months to 21/22 years old. Leaving room for plenty of Winchester moments and hunts.

Really not sure what to do with Family Reunion. I have no idea if anyone is even still interested in this story and only had a few ideas up until season 2 timeline wise. I had originally started this story because I was sick and tied of in most stories John being made the bad guy and always being angry at his sons. I wanted to show the love he had for his boys. Due to at the time I started this it was leading up to the season 5 finale I was thinking of ending it there as well but on a different note.

If anyone would like me to continue with this story please give at least 3 reasons why you like it and any possible ideas. I know there was something involving keys and locks but I can't exactly remember what for. I am open to any criticism provided it can help me make the story better (just nothing on spelling, etc as I'm aware there is a few mistakes and I'll fix them at some point).

I haven't actually finalised writing chapters 1 for ADITLODW and Keep Calm and Carry On, I try to write each chapter with at least 2,000 words so won't be complete until they are. I wanted their publish dates to be 9th December as a dedication to my late grandfather (see Waiting for Superman for details). Therefore if you liked them please keep an eye out as I've been making regular updates on them (they don't show up as being updated though when searching).

 **Kind Regards**

 **C.J**


End file.
